


Requests are open

by anametogetby20350



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anametogetby20350/pseuds/anametogetby20350
Summary: I'll write anything so come at me with any idea you've got
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	Requests are open

Requests are now open.  
-I will use their MC skins as their appireance so Tubbo will have blonde hair and blue eyes just to put some more distance between the actual people and the personas I'm working with here unless you don't like it I guess lol (plz say so)  
-any kink  
-any scenario  
-you can request a writing style as in length, plot centered or smut centered etc.


End file.
